When Fate Finds You
by Sulwen
Summary: A work in progress about a chance meeting. Takes place in Mirkwood at the time of The Hobbit. Discontinued as of right now. Let me know if you want me to write more.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's note* I love Tolkien. In my opinion, he is one of the best, if not THE best novelist I have ever read. However, with that said, the man just could not write women. This is not a slam toward him, just an undeniable truth. Women in LotR are more like goddesses than humans or elves. Therefore, there is not much romance in LotR. I don't believe that this means romance didn't happen in Middle-Earth; Tolkien just didn't write it. We know hobbits were romantic - just look at Sam and Rosie's happy family of 13. Men, of course, also embrace love and sex in their lives. We know this, obviously, because we ARE, essentially, of the same race as Tolkien's men. In regard to Elves, however, the subject is just not brought up. So we readers are left to our own humble opinions. Mine is, as you probably could guess, that Elves were just as romantic as the other races, if not more. They, after all, had just as much emotion and passion as men; Elves, though, had better control. I believe that they would enjoy sex even more than the other races, because they would understand its value. Elvish lovemaking would not be as raw or carnal as other kinds. Instead, it would be a true sharing of being, and create an unbreakable bond between the two participants. It would be much more enjoyable because of this, and that's why even immortal beings would never tire of it. Feel free to disagree with me if you like, but this is what I am basing my story on. If you are by now quite disgusted with me, please read at least the first paragraph and review my writing style and detail. If, on the other hand, you still wish to venture into this work of mine, thank you. This story takes place around the time of The Hobbit, and includes events from the book. I suggest you read it before reading this, but it is not essential. One further thing: please remember that I am not Tolkien, nor can I write like him no matter how much I wish I could. Nevertheless, I have attempted to retain the style of the books and dignity of the characters. And now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy my story! (Reviews would be appreciated, but, of course, it's up to you, dear reader!)  
  
  
  
He walked slowly and silently through Mirkwood, listening closely to the sounds of the snow-covered wood. Being a prince, it wasn't his duty to hunt, but he enjoyed the sport and it was good archery practice. Besides, they could always use more hunters in these cold winter months. He closed his eyes and advanced into the wild, uncharted brush, trusting sound and scent to guide his steps. A sound from far away in the woods suddenly caught his attention - a disturbance, something out of place in the still forest. He quickly raised his bow and fitted an arrow to the string, then began to close in. Whatever had made the strange noise wasn't aware of him yet, and he meant to keep it that way; he, though moving quickly, made no sound to disturb the natural setting. As he got closer, he became even more wary of the creature ahead of him. He was close, he could feel it, and he drew the arrow back, preparing to strike. He took one more step and looked out into the glade with his keen eyes. In the middle of the meadow on a small hill was a figure. It was sitting gracefully on the hillside away from him, and he could not make out exactly what it was, except that it was not an orc. Then he heard a soft sound, unlike that he had heard before and not in the least threatening. It was the mournful, childlike sound of weeping. He advanced rapidly now, confident that he was not in danger and yet still holding the arrow at ready. When he was no more than a dozen steps away, the being on the other side of the hill started and turned in surprise. It was a young woman, the last thing he had expected to see today. Brave men did not wander into Mirkwood very often, much less a lone woman. He opened his mouth to give her the standard 'who are you and what are you doing here' speech, but the words became stuck in his throat as he examined the creature before him. She was clothed in a ragged brown dress, which did little to either protect her from the cold or cover her from his piercing eyes. Her face was tear-stained and dirty, and her hair was a tangled brown mess. He saw despair in her eyes instead of the fear he had expected, despair and sorrow. She seemed a bit startled by his uniquely elvish appearance - the leather hunting attire, the richly decorated longbow (which he now dropped to his side, seeing she was unarmed), the long fair hair, and the clear blue eyes. As she met his gaze, he realized that she was silently begging him to speak first and offer his aid rather than forcing her to ask. He immediately respected her for that - even though she would freeze to death without help, she still kept her pride and honor. He came within a few paces of her and said, "Greetings. I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood, and if I can aid you in any way, I will do so," The woman's face formed into a half smile, and she was about to reply when she began shivering violently. In a flash, Legolas was by her side, just in time to catch her as she fainted dead away and fell gracefully into his arms. He placed one hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He whispered, "You'll be all right, but we must get to my father's halls immediately. Come with me, and sleep peacefully until we arrive," Then he blew a warm breath on the sleeping girl's face and turned toward home, holding her gently in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How is she?" Legolas asked his father. The mysterious girl had been taken into the care of Leida, the head nurse of the wood elves, as soon as Legolas had arrived with her. He had not seen or heard anything in the hours since then.  
  
"She is asleep, or so I am told. It is well for her that you heard her in the forest, for she was nigh unto death when Leida began her care. It is well for her, I say, but is it well for us? She will recover in time, Leida says, but it could take months. She has been hungry and cold many nights before this one. My guess is that she was exiled from her homeland and left to starve in the woods. If this is so, and her enemies knew she was here, it might bring conflict and violence to us. We cannot risk that, not with evil and war on the horizon. She is a danger to us," the king replied slowly, with the voice of one who sees darkness and death in the future.  
  
"She also could have become lost in the forest, or-" Legolas began.  
  
"And even that would bring men here! My son, men are trouble. They are too quick and emotional in their decisions. Do you not know their legends about our fair people? About how we hunt and kill children who stray near the borders? Or our vicious wars, or our insufferable elvish pride? They are best left alone," Thranduil snapped coldly.  
  
"I know you are looking toward our people's future, father, but I believe that if we only went amoung men more often, they would not think such foul things of us," Legolas said.  
  
"Your beliefs are well known to me. Nevertheless, the girl is a hazard," Thranduil answered.  
  
"So what do you propose we do with her, father?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We will return her to health and send her on her way," the king replied.  
  
"But she'll never find her way out!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"You have heard my decision. Leave me now, I am weary," Thranduil commanded.  
  
"Yes, father," Legolas said, turning and exiting the room. He understood well what his father was saying, and knew it was a very sensible point of view, but he could not seem to get the girl's fair face out of his mind. Even starving, dirty, and nearly dead, she had been very pretty...very pretty. He wandered off to his chambers, full of thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes in a warm, cozy, underground room. "Where am I?" Aida asked aloud.  
  
"You are in the royal halls of Thranduil, King of the Wood Elves, and very lucky to be alive!" said a feminine voice nearby. "My name is Leida, Thranduil's personal healer. You are in good hands, and will be back to normal soon," she said as she bustled around the room, doing this and that.  
  
"Why...how did I get here? The last thing I remember is smiling at that hunter, what was his name? Oh, yes, Legolas. Then a sensation like a warm, summer breeze, and then darkness," Aida recalled.  
  
"Legolas carried you here, over nearly twenty miles of woodland terrain. You owe your life to him. This summer breeze you speak of...I suppose Legolas must have had the presence of mind to use the method taught to us long ago by one of the Eldar. It is simply a warm breath blown onto the face of one in need, and will sustain them for a few hours. It is only used if the healer has great need, however, because it is very tiring. It's amazing that Legolas managed to administer the healing and still have strength left to bear you here. He must have sensed something important about you, though I can't imagine what." Leida said. She left the room for a moment and returned carrying a steaming goblet, which she handed to Aida. "Drink this down. It will help bring the life back into you," she said, laughing quietly to herself.  
  
"Thank you." Aida replied as she took the beautiful cup. She sipped it at first, but when she had gotten a taste of the richly spiced hot wine, she drank the rest in one long draught. "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed, looking up at Leida.  
  
"Yes, it is, dear. Sleep now, and I will return in a few hours to see if you will be fit to attend dinner," Leida said as she walked out and shut the heavy wooden door.  
  
Aida smiled at the odd elf's words and then took a good look at her surroundings. She was laying in a big four-post bed with white curtains draped all around. There was a gorgeous wardrobe in one corner, a dressing table with a looking glass, and a nightstand by the bed with a lovely candle arrangement. The room was decorated in dark reds and rich forest greens, reminding her of the deep woods from whence she had come. She didn't know much about elven culture, but this didn't look like a temporary guest room to her. It was likely that she would be staying with the elves for quite a while, then. She hadn't told them yet, though, that she didn't have anywhere to go. Saddened but ever optimistic, she fell asleep.  
  
Not an hour later, she awoke with a start. She felt hot, hot and energetic, as she hadn't felt in a long while. She wanted to get out and do something, anything, romp in the woods or sing or dance. As she stood up and went quickly to the door, she felt her legs nearly give out beneath her. At that moment she knew she was feeling the effects of the elvish draught. "So they only want to give me the desire to live life again, not the ability to do it. They knew I was in danger of giving up hope. Clever," Aida said aloud.  
  
"Clever, yes. It works well, but perhaps it is a bit cruel, to give people false hope." said a voice. Aida turned and saw Legolas Greenleaf standing in the chamber. "Greetings again, fair maiden! You're looking much better. Leida has worked her magic again," her said, coming toward her. Aida now saw that there was another, smaller door to her room. Legolas must have entered that way.  
  
"Hello, master elf. It seems odd that I know your name and you do not know mine. It is, simply, Aida. No more, no less. I have heard you accomplished great deeds on my behalf, but alas, I was asleep and do not remember them! Let us sit and recall these past events, and perhaps you can tell me more about my current residence, and perhaps I will tell you more about myself," Aida said.  
  
"Yes, I should like to know why you were in Mirkwood at all! Not many of your kind venture in these days," Legolas replied. They sat in two exceedingly comfortable chairs (the king spared no expense for his halls, and even an normally unused room was given the royal treatment) facing one another. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well, first of all, where does that door lead?" Aida asked.  
  
Legolas averted his gaze. "It connects to my chambers," he said, slightly embarrassed. "You see, since I brought you here, you're something of my responsibility. My father...well, he doesn't like humans very much, and... Besides, I was worried. I was afraid you were going to die and not even leave me a name to remember, so I wanted you to be close," Aida looked at him gratefully, silently thanking him for caring. He nodded and asked, "What is your story, Aida? How did you end up alone and lost in the forest?"  
  
Aida opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly time seemed to stop, and a vision hit her. She saw herself in a passionate embrace with the elf- prince, kissing, touching, and loving him with all her heart. Then Aida saw the Legolas in the vision turn and look straight at her, as if she were really there at that moment, witnessing these things. The love in his eyes was unmistakable, as well as the lust. Aida held that look until the vision ended and reality came back upon her.  
  
"Aida? Are you all right? Should I send for Leida?" Legolas was asking her worriedly. Aida didn't answer, but instead looked deeply and intensely into his eyes. She was not surprised, somehow, at what she discovered there.  
  
'Funny', she thought to herself, 'I didn't think elves believed in love at first sight.' "No, thank you, I'm all right. I just...I don't know. I feel a bit strange. Maybe, with your leave, I will sleep again. We can continue our discussion later, perhaps?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. And, Aida...the visions are a side effect of the draught. They tend to be quite...rousing, don't you think? Well, pleasant dreams, Aida," Legolas said, leaving through the side door and suppressing a naughty smile (yes, he was an elf, but he was still undeniably male). Aida tried to think for a while, but weariness overcame her and she fell into sleep, dreaming again and again about her handsome rescuer.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Leida entered Aida's room. The girl was in a deep slumber - not surprising. She walked silently to the bed, and picked up the empty goblet that was sitting on the nightstand. Suddenly, her charge began to move restlessly and murmur unintelligibly. Leida could only pick out one breathless word, but that one was enough: "Legolas...." She smiled to herself. The drink was doing its work, and it was certainly not the first time visions of the prince had been a side effect. On the other hand, it wouldn't do to have him walk into the room and catch Aida in one of her erotic fantasies. Leida moved briskly to the small side door and slid the lock into place. Satisfied, she left Aida to her sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas sat in his bedchamber thinking about the recent events, and the girl in the next room. He had seen the way she looked at him. There was lust in that gaze, and though it was probably just an effect from the draught, it could very possibly be real. Elves were firm believers in destiny, and knew that things men scoffed at, such as love at first sight, had true meaning. He was fairly sure that she was seeing him in those draught-visions, and could be dreaming about him right now...what if something did happen between them? There had been three elven women in history who had given up their immortality for a man, but it had never been done the other way around: it was unheard of. 'Most likely it will resolve itself in time,' he thought. Mind totally at rest, he lay down and began to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it, father?" Legolas asked Thranduil after being summoned the next morning.  
  
"A party of dwarves has just been brought in by a group of our people. They would not tell me anything of their business in our lands, and so have been taken into captivity," the king replied. "This is the standard treatment of trespassers, and it got me to wondering. This girl you found...she was no different from the dwarves in any way - except you were the one who brought her in. Therefore, she has received special care. In my view, this is in no way fair; we imprison one party, yet pamper another, and all on the whim of royalty. Is this the way things would be under your rule, my son?"  
  
"No, father. I would not imprison the dwarves; rather, I would treat them as guests and gain their friendship and trust," Legolas slowly replied.  
  
"Befriend dwarves? Such a thing cannot be possible, and I certainly will not see it attempted! They would repay our kindness with treachery, for they are governed by greed alone!" Thranduil passionately answered.  
  
"I understand your caution, father, but the world is changing. I have seen it - the world beyond Mirkwood, I mean. Here, we do not change. We have grown still, and have unknowingly fallen behind the times. There is evil awakening, an evil which is so great, all divisions between the races must be set aside; otherwise, all will be lost," said Legolas.  
  
Thranduil looked at his son, studying him closely, as he had not in many a year. There were cares there that he had not carried in the past, and the light of wisdom was in his eyes. His words had cut through the king's barriers, and pierced his very heart. For a moment, hope rose before Thranduil eyes and showed him a nobility and wisdom he had never dreamed of. He saw, in that moment, what Iluvatar had intended for Middle- Earth, what it had the potential to be.... Then the vision faded, and left only himself to decide. Legolas sensed all this, and looked at his father with a new hope for the future, willing him to make the right choice. But old habits are hard to break, and old prejudices even harder. These had been festering for thousands of years, and, in the end, came out the stronger.  
  
"Get out of my sight, you insolent boy. You dare to tell me what to believe! Leave me!" cried Thranduil. Legolas, hopes dashed, closed his eyes to the sight of his father. "Don't make me throw you out myself, boy!" the king said threateningly, giving his son a hateful look. Legolas drew himself up and threw his father an icy stare. Then, without a word, he left the throne room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aida tossed and turned in her exquisite feather bed, dreaming once more and moaning loudly in her sleep. Suddenly, she awoke and sat straight up in bed. She looked around the room frantically for a moment, as if expecting to find someone else there. Gradually regaining her senses, she took a deep breath, and her formerly racing heartbeat began to slow. Finding her entire body covered with sweat, she threw off the stifling blankets and stood up. She was feeling stronger than she had in a long time, longer than she cared to remember. For some time, she just stood there, relishing the newfound health. Then she began to explore her wardrobe. To her immense pleasure, she found a beautiful mahogany gown that matched her eyes perfectly, then began to dress. Eventually it occurred to her, almost as an afterthought, that she was incredibly hungry. When food is consistently scarce, one eventually learns not to think about it. Now that she was in royal company, she assumed food would no longer be a problem. Opening the main door to her room, she stepped out into the passageway. She looked left, then right, then decided it didn't matter and set off to the left. Since this was a palace, there was bound to be food in both directions. Just then, an elf with downcast eyes came quickly striding around the corner, almost running, and bumped right into her. Both of them went flying, and Aida suddenly found herself lying on the floor underneath a very familiar elf-prince. This was starting to look quite a bit like one of her dreams.... "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you...." Legolas said after a few moments. He had still been in an icy mood from the encounter with Thranduil, but one sight of Aida just melted him. Aida still said nothing...she was wondering how long whatever they had drugged her with was going to last. She didn't know, though, if she wanted it to go away quickly or last forever.... Right now, she felt as if she belonged in his arms. "Aida?" asked Legolas, worried at her silence.  
  
"I'm fine..." she said vaguely, still distracted. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she said, "Perhaps, though, we should find a more proper position in which to talk? I mean, what would happen if we were found like this?"  
  
"Most likely, someone else would fall on top of us. But you're right, I don't know what I'm thinking," Legolas replied, standing quickly. He began straightening his rumpled clothes and running his hands through his hair.  
  
Aida laughed and asked, "Aren't you going to help the lady up?" Legolas smiled and turned back to her. Then, instead of merely extending a hand, he bent, wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and set her on her feet.  
  
"That's not quite what I had in mind...." Aida said with a laugh.  
  
Legolas only smiled and extended an arm, saying, "Would the lady like an escort to dinner?"  
  
Aida slipped her arm through his and said, "That would be wonderful, my lord." They walked off together down the hall. Aida was enjoying the closeness, and this time it had nothing to do with that unusual elvish wine. It was just that she hadn't had a friend in so long...no one she could trust, and no one who truly cared about her. Legolas...he really cared about her. She felt it in the way he gently cradled her arm, heard it in his smooth, caring voice, and saw it when she looked into his piercing eyes. Oh, how she had longed for this over the long years...but it was not to be. Even now, nothing was certain. She could not stay in the elvish palace forever. 'Stop it'! she scolded herself. 'Stop ruining this for yourself! Stop thinking of the future! LIVE NOW!' Aida lifted her head, and forced her down-turned eyes to look up. As she did this, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders...she didn't have to worry about anything for a long time, and now she finally realized it. 


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived in the dining room, every eye turned toward Aida. Resisting her urge to turn away in embarrassment, she stood erect and proudly faced the inquisitive strangers. Legolas turned to her and gave a reassuring smile before guiding her in to the pleasantly full room. As they walked, tall elves to either side asked about the lady's health, and Legolas made all the introductions flawlessly. Aida, being, after all, only human, had difficulty telling the elves apart at first; after a while, though, her sharp eyes began to see subtle differences in posture, expression, and features. "And which one is your father, Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"He has not yet arrived. It is customary for the king to enter last of all. I don't think he'll be in a very good mood tonight, though," Legolas replied.  
  
"Why not? It isn't about me, is it?" Aida asked, worried that she had done something else to disrupt life in the palace.  
  
"No, not really. We quarreled again today. It's been happening more often lately," he confided.  
  
"What was it about?" Aida asked.  
  
"Nothing, really...here, let's sit," he said evasively. Aida accepted his secrecy, knowing she had been unwilling to answer some of his questions. She sank gracefully into the chair he pulled out for her. Looking around, she saw that the chair at the head of the table was indeed empty. Legolas had taken his place at the king's right, and she was placed in the next chair. Everything was wonderfully decorated - each piece of silverware was a work of art. It was all exquisite without overwhelming the natural beauty of the room. She felt somewhat out of place as the only human in the room, but the prince's regal presence gave her strength. He leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry if you see them staring at you. It's just that you are the first human we've had at this table in many, many years." Before Aida had time to reply, every elf there suddenly turned toward the head of the table, and she twisted around to see what they were looking at. Thranduil had entered the hall. To her eyes, he was like one who wears a mask. On the outside, he was the very personification of royalty and pride. Inside, though, he carried many worries. Those worries were beginning to show through the outer mask. He walked in slowly and stood at the head of the table. Then he raised his arms parallel with the table, palms up, and began a song in which all the others in the room quickly joined in:  
  
  
  
A Elbereth Githoniel,  
  
silivren penna miriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-diriel  
  
o galadhremmin ennorath  
  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
  
nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aida sat in wonder, listening to her first experience of elvish singing. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard, and for several minutes after the song was over she sat silent, trying to let it sink in. She did not understand the words, but it didn't matter. It was more than just singing, somehow. Later, she could never quite describe it to others. The closest she ever came was saying, "It was like a river, a tangible river of pure emotion, and you felt that if you just knew where to put your hand, you could reach out and touch it." The song had a permanent effect on her, and seemed to embed itself in her memory. After hearing it, there was something different about her manner which had not been there before. If you were to see her, all you would notice would be a feeling of distance, as if she were always lost in a memory or dream. Legolas saw her intense reaction and wisely let her sit in peace for a few minutes. When she finally turned to him with that distant look in her eyes, he softly said, "Welcome to our world. I knew you would love it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The incredible experiences of that night were just beginning, however. At the king's nod, waiters began bringing in the food. Aida's eyes widened at the variety and amount of food, and her cravings seemed to grow at each exquisite-looking dish she saw. There were baskets of bread, light and fluffy, with everything from thick honey to creamy cheeses garnishing them. There were huge platters of varied fruits, of kinds Aida had never seen before. Legolas picked out a small piece of some greenish fruit off the plate and held it out to her. "Here, try this," he said. She took it from his fingers and popped it unhesitantly into her mouth. It melted slowly on her tongue, releasing its light and refreshing flavor gradually into her mouth and giving her a general sense of well-being. "Do you like it?" Legolas asked. Mouth still full, she nodded very enthusiastically and took a few more pieces. The dishes were still filling the table: richly garnished game from the forest, whole wheels of cheese, and, of course, more varieties of wine then Aida had ever seen.  
  
She turned to Legolas, guessing him to be something of an expert on the subject of wine, and said, " I've never had wine before, except for that extraordinary concoction Leida gave me, and I don't expect you serve that at meals! What do you think I would like?"  
  
He scanned the wines in front of them and replied, "Well, you won't want anything very strong: you don't want to drink yourself witless on the first night you meet most of the palace's inhabitants. Something sweet, I think...yes, this will do nicely." He took one of the decanters and filled Aida's glass. "Try that," he said.  
  
She picked the glass up and took a sip. "Mmm...I could certainly get used to living like this," Aida said, smiling at her companion. Then, she engrossed herself in her meal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas was glad she was enjoying herself, and even more glad she had not noticed the tension between he and his father. Thranduil had not so much as looked at Legolas, and had only taken one brief glance at Aida before muttering something and turning away. Legolas pitied his closed- minded father, but felt guilty about this whole ordeal. After all, they were elves, and they were royalty. They were supposed to be above these petty matters. Maybe the wisdom of the Eldar was fading faster than anyone had realized. A worried expression flickered across his fair face for just a moment before he regained control, and his features returned to an amused look as he watched Aida. She was lovely, and growing lovelier each day, it seemed. She had a pale and drawn look to her, though, which worried him. He would have to ask Leida about it...he certainly didn't want her to relapse now.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he saw Aida chatting happily with the elf to her right, he tapped her shoulder and whispered, "I'll be right back. Enjoy yourself." She smiled warmly at him and turned back to her conversation. He stood gracefully and went to talk to Leida. "Does she look pale to you?" he asked, pulling her aside.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. She should be regaining her health and be fully recovered in a few days. She has a very strong constitution, and the effects of cold and lack of food are fading. She doesn't look quite right, though. Maybe she's been affected by something else - a sickness, perhaps. I'll look at her again tomorrow after she's had a good sleep. Meanwhile, I hope you can find out something about her history. Maybe that will give us some answers," Leida replied.  
  
"All right. Thank you, Leida," he said gratefully. The meal was almost over, and he went to collect Aida.  
  
  
  
  
  
He led he up through a network of tunnels she had never seen before, and soon they came to the magnificent front gates of the palace. When Legolas approached the doors, they began to rise. Taking Aida's hand, he drew her outside into the crisp night air. An expression of joy crossed her face, and she took a deep breath. "It's so nice to be out in the open again!" she cried.  
  
"Do you like it here?" Legolas asked, bringing his face close to hers. She looked around at the glade. Even in the midst of winter, it was beautiful. The surrounding trees were tall and stately, and some still held their leaves. There was fresh, white snow carpeting the ground, and winter flowers popped up through it. Turning, she saw the majestic gates; they seemed to flow right into the natural landscape.  
  
She faced Legolas again and said, "I love it!"  
  
"Good," he replied. "Let's walk." Linking arms, they found a path and began to stroll along it, going deeper into the forest. They said nothing, allowing their senses to revel in the nocturnal sounds of the wood. After a while, Legolas stopped and pulled Aida back from where she was standing.  
  
"What is it?" she inquired.  
  
"This is the edge of our realm. Further in, it gets dark. Can you not feel it? Once, this was Greenwood the Great, and you could walk freely through any part of it without fear. Times have changed, though. Everything seems to be darkening, and something is going to happen; I can feel it. I wanted to show you the border, so you will never accidentally cross it and lose yourself in the darkness. Come, let's go," he said, and began to turn back. Aida didn't move. "Aida? What is it?" he asked, but she remained motionless, giving no sign she had even heard him speak. She was staring into the blackness, as if frozen. Legolas put a hand on her cheek and gently turned her face back to the light. She was deathly pale, and seemed shaken by whatever she had seen. "Please, what's wrong? Tell me," he pleaded.  
  
Shaking herself, she replied, "It's nothing. Come on, let's go." She took off down the path, almost running. Legolas ran after her, easily overtaking her position. Suddenly, Aida tripped on a stone in the path and tumbled into the trees.  
  
Legolas ran to her, frantically asking, "Aida, are you all right?" She began to pick herself up, but when Legolas wrapped his arms around her, she sank into him and went limp. He sat gently on the ground, still holding her, checking for wounds. The back of her dress had been ripped to shreds by the tearing branches, and Legolas saw some of the scrapes beginning to bleed. He didn't pay more then a second's attention to the tears, though, because Aida's back was a myriad of scars. The skin was raised in some places and sunken in others, and long, harsh marks crisscrossed from her neck to her hips. He couldn't tell what they were from, but he knew this hadn't all been caused by one thing. He wondered what other scars Aida had hidden from him. He reached out a hand and tenderly touched her back. Aida suddenly brought her head up and looked into his face; then, she broke down and began to cry. They stayed like that for a moment, and then, cradling her in his arms, Legolas once more set out to carry her home. 


	3. Chapter 3 (Not really a chapter, just a ...

*Hello, readers. Sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I wanted to clear some things up. For anyone who's confused, Sulwen and Leida are the same person. I couldn't decide which name to go with, and for a while I had both names in the story at various places. I've fixed it now, and she is just Leida. Also, I have a question for you all: I have always planned to eventually make this story NC-17. Then again, I never thought anyone would actually read it. So what do you all think? I am quite proficient at writing sex scenes, or at least that's what I'm told, and it would fit it with the plot. Please either e-mail me or tell me what you think in a review. I'll post whichever version wins the majority. Also, if anyone has a plot suggestion, feel free to tell me and I'll see if it can be worked in. Thanks to everyone for reading and giving me all those wonderful reviews! Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up within a week! :-) Keep reviewing! * Sulwen 


	4. Chapter 4 (I know this is horribly short...

Back in Aida's room, he laid her gently in the bed and sat down to think. He should call Leida and have her treat Aida's wounds, but he wasn't sure he wanted her scars to be discovered just yet. Why had she hidden them from him? How had she been able to bear it alone? All he wanted was to help her, and she still wouldn't trust him with the burden with which she needed the most help. He sat deep in thought for a long while, then stood and looked at Aida's sleeping face. He had two options: wait until she awoke and ask her yet again about what had happened in her past. She might finally tell him, now that he had seen the scars, but it didn't seem likely. There was one other choice, though, and it seemed much more viable. With a look of purpose on his face, he sent for Leida and strode out of the room into his private chamber. He had a journey to prepare for.  
  
  
  
Aida was immersed in another dream. She was in a dark, tiny room, strapped to a table. She couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't even scream. Suddenly, she sensed a hulking presence enter the room. Though she heard nothing, she felt as if it was laughing at her. It came closer, and something began glowing red. She started to struggle against her bonds, tearing into her flesh. Blood ran down her fingers and dripped onto the floor. Sweat began to cover her body as the temperature in the room rose. The walls felt like they were closing in on her, and the glowing being approached her, silently mocking. And it was hot, so hot, and she smelled sulfur, and then.... Aida sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily. It was dark, and for a moment she thought she was back in the dream-room. But, looking around, she recognized her own little room in the elvish palace. She gave a sigh of relief and flopped back down on the bed. [She couldn't believe the nightmares were back.] Slowly, as her grogginess receded, she noticed something lying on the mantle. Her curiosity soon overcame the pounding in her head and she managed to stand. Holding one hand to her temple, she strode across the room, grabbed what she now saw to be a note, and collapsed into a chair. After resting a moment, she forced her eyes to focus on the hastily written script.  
  
Aida-I must leave you for a while. I have questions which need answering. Do not, under any circumstances, leave the palace without me. I will return as soon as possible. Legolas.  
  
Aida stared at the message, reading it again to make sure her tired eyes had seen it correctly. After reading it twice more, it was beyond doubt - Legolas was gone. If she hadn't been so inexplicably tired, she would have been furious. How could he just up and leave without even saying why? And where was he going? Suddenly, she gasped. If he was heading out of the forest, then he would be certain to meet the search parties from her village - and he would find out who she was and why she was here. She couldn't let that happen - though she had only known the prince a few days, she liked him and would be ever in his debt for saving her life. She couldn't let him wander around outside the forest asking about her, unwittingly dooming himself to certain death. She had to go after him, no matter what his note said. She sat collecting her strength for a moment, then stood up. Striding quickly around the small room, she gathered her few belongings and tucked Legolas' note into her pocket. Then, after glancing around the bedroom for a short moment, she tried her best to look determined and walked out.  
  
  
  
Legolas rode northwest along the dark, narrow path. He wasn't quite sure exactly where he was going, only that he needed some answers - answers Aida was never going to give him. Though he had set an exhausting speed, his horse had not tired in the past hours. The noble mare's name was Ailwing, and she and Legolas had covered many a long league together in the forest and surrounding lands. He rode her bareback, as always, and marveled once again at the way they seemed to fit together, as if they had been made for each other. His thoughts strayed, and he wondered if Aida would fit him as well as Ailwing did. His eyes ablaze, he pursued that thoroughly pleasant line of thought, barely noticing how the trees were beginning to thin out. They rode on, passing suddenly out of the eaves of the forest and into open ground. An eagle which had been flying high overhead saw every detail of them with his sharp eyes: the elf-prince, in his usual hunter's green and brown, bow and quiver strapped to his back, long, fair hair flying out behind him. He was astride a brilliantly white mare whose feet barely seemed to touch the ground as she went along. Together, speeding through the moonlight, they were the very personification of the extraordinary. The eagle looked for a moment longer than she had intended, then shook out her feathers and went about her business. Legolas felt a strange, lonely sensation the moment he left the forest. His mind longed for the absent trees, trees which had cradled him ever since he was a child. After a moment of hesitation, he overcame the desire and spurred Ailwing on. For the first time that night, he felt the first vestiges of a plan began to form in his mind. He had very little knowledge of the lands this side of the forest, and he didn't have time to go looking for Aida's people at random. He needed information, and his thoughts immediately jumped to Beorn. The skinchanger knew every rock and tree around these parts, and had always been friendly to the wood-elves. Judging his direction by the moon, he turned Ailwing north and set off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Aida had reached the castle gates and was contemplating how to open them when she heard a voice behind her. "You will never get out that way. The gates answer only to those who know their secret." Aida turned and saw a lovely elf-maiden standing behind, watching her. It was from her the silky voice came.  
"Do you know it?" Aida asked her.  
"Of course," she replied. Before Aida could speak again, however, the elf said, "I cannot help you get out, though. Thranduil has made sure of that."  
Aida sighed heavily in disappointment. Couldn't something go according to plan, just once?  
"My name is Sorcha. Legolas spoke to me before he left and asked me to check and make sure you were all right, but since you're here, I assume you are. Tell me, where were you planning on going all alone?" she asked.  
Aida looked back at her suspiciously, then replied, "I was going to try and correct an error that has stood for far too long. And I hope you will let me pass. This is very pressing business."  
"I'm sorry, I cannot. Both the prince and the king would be livid." Sorcha said.  
"But the prince's life depends on it!" Aida cried in desperation.  
Sorcha gave her a look of pity. "Any other request I would be happy to grant, but this I cannot do. Come, talk with me. Tell me why it is so important you leave immediately, and perhaps I can persuade the king to let you go."  
Aida stood for a moment, contemplating the situation. She did not want to tell her story to some elf she didn't even know, but one look at Sorcha's face convinced Aida that she had no choice. "All right," Aida replied. "I'll talk."  
  
"I lived in a small village on the western edge of the forest," Aida began. Sorcha had led her to one of the smaller rooms in the palace, and shut and locked the door. Though small, it was just as beautifully furnished as the rest of the palace. "It is a beautiful village, with the houses scattered about among the trees and well-trod paths leading into the deep forest. I love it so! I have missed it dreadfully this past month - except when I came here. This place has a way of making you forget that the outside world exists at all.." Aida trailed off into silence, her eyes unfocused, staring at nothing. Sorcha sat patiently, unmoving, waiting for Aida to begin again. Aida suddenly shook herself as if waking from sleep, looked about the room in surprise, and continued. "Anyway, I had lived with my family in this small hunter's village my whole life and had no desire to leave it. We were content. Then, one terrible day, my father did not return home at his usual hour. We began to get a bit nervous because we'd all heard the terrible tales of hunters who got lost in the forest at night. Finally, my father's oldest brother returned with news. My father had been taken by the spiders." Tears began to form in Aida's eyes, and she sighed. "My father was a good man, and he worked hard to keep his family healthy and happy. Without him, though, we had no way of supporting ourselves. My mother had been a strong woman in her day, but illness had weakened her to where she could not hunt. We could not live on the charity of the village forever, so I took up a bow that had been my mother's and went out to hunt. Now, this responsibility is fraught with danger, and is hardly ever given to one of my youth, but we had no other choice. I kept hearing the hungry pleas of my brothers and sisters in my head, and I knew I had to go." Aida paused for a moment to collect herself, and then told the next phase of her story: "Though new, I was actually a fairly successful hunter. I brought home enough to feed the family, but unfortunately, we never had enough to salt and save for the winter months. When winter began to come on, I found myself in a fix. Game was getting scarcer and scarcer, and we had next to nothing to eat. I kept moving from village to village, trying never to come home empty- handed. As it got colder, though, game wasn't just scarce - it was nearly gone. I went to the woods that last, fateful time, and I wandered further than ever before, to the south, hoping to find something, anything to eat. So focused was I on my task that I did not notice when the woods began to get darker and thicker, and the streams began to run black. I had never been this far away from my village before; I had no way of knowing that I was approaching the stronghold of the Necromancer." Here Aida stopped and began shivering uncontrollably. Sorcha looked at her solemnly for a moment. Then, eyes filled with pity, she stood and crossed the small room to sit at Aida's side. Sorcha wrapped her strong arms around the small, shaking figure, and whispered comforting things in Elvish until the spasms had finally calmed. Aida looked up at Sorcha's wise brown eyes in gratitude, then continued with her tale.  
"When I can within five miles of the fortress, I was ambushed by several orcs. Disgust filled me at the sight of them, and when they grabbed hold of me and took me as a prisoner, I nearly fainted out of sheer revulsion. Their evil speech was like rocks assaulting my ears, and the slime dripping off their bodies burned my skin. They tied my hands behind my back and my feet at the ankles; then they picked me up and ran with me through the ever-darkening forest." Aida stopped and shivered slightly, once, in remembrance. Then she closed her eyes, gathered what strength she had, and began to tell the worst part of her story. 


	6. Author's Note

Well, here I am, many months after I first began this story. Needless to say, I forgot about it for quite a while. I'm sorry to those of you who were reading, especially those who reviewed. I feel really bad about just abandoning it. I still like the story, and I hope to finish it someday, but for now I am going to give it an "on hold" status. If you have any words of encouragement for me, they would be greatly appreciated. Anyway.thanks for reading.and if you really want to see the story continued or have an idea for a different one, drop me an email. I write in the LotR fandom, as well as the Labyrinth and Wrestling fandoms. At least, I try to. Long days and pleasant nights, dear readers. 


End file.
